<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>pockets made of stone by schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501602">pockets made of stone</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint'>schools_a_saint (OldEmeraldEye)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Drowning, Gen, Of the Repeated Variety, Poetry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:01:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>68</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28501602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OldEmeraldEye/pseuds/schools_a_saint</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>And then the only sound is the rasp of water in her lungs.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>fan_flashworks</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>pockets made of stone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>water drags her down, heavy hands catching limbs</p>
<p>and her lungs are sodden, heavy handed things</p>
<p>she gasps, grasps, chokes, and swallows water down</p>
<p>and breathes the heat of life to this place where she is found</p>
<p>above and around her, her chains and steely face</p>
<p>salt and iron, heartsblood, she sets her teeth to break</p>
<p>her ceaseless heart, andromeche</p>
<p>she dies, and lives and will be free</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>